


Rejection

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: We can’t always get what we want.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne (one-sided)
Series: Maribat One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Their age is around 21/22.

He was going to do it.

After years of denial and arguments in his head about whether or not she liked him back, he was going to tell her.

He was going to tell her how he felt when she walked into the room he was in. That she brought involuntary butterflies to his stomach and a blush to his cheeks. He was going to tell her just how long he thought and dreamt about her enthralling blue bell eyes, because she was a siren, and he would gladly be her sailor.

Even if it killed him.

He had to, because who was Damian Wayne to hide his feelings for somebody? He always made sure to tell them exactly what he thought of them, in the most blunt and sharp words, cutting into their insecurities and dividing them so he could study their reaction.

Study. He knew all the subconscious queues somebody's body made when they were sad or anxious, nervous or happy. He was trained to, had been since the budding age of four.

So if you asked him how he was feeling, what emotions were running up and down his system and mind, he would be able to tell you all of them. He was nervous, no doubt. He was no liar. But a part of him was absolutely excited.

Excited for what she would do if she might say yes, she did like him back. Would she smile so warmly at him that her dimples shown and grab his hand with her small, warm, and callused ones? Tell him just how she felt about his love?

He couldn't bring himself to think of what would happen if she would say no. He wouldn't.

So here he sat, at a crowded park in Gotham, palms sweaty, knees weak, mom's spaghetti-

God, he needed to stop letting Marinette have the aux cord. It killed him to know she listened to such blasphemy.

But that was the many things he loved about her. He didn't love everything about her, no. That would simply be unhealthy. He didn't love the way she would slurp boba so fast she would sometimes accidentally spill a little on her sweater, and he absolutely didn't love the way she would ramble on and on about her upcoming designs or things that made her happy.

Nope... definitely not. Because that'd be creepy, right? Damian was most definitely not. A Creep.

“Hey, you.” Marinette’s soft voice filled his ears as she sat down on the bench next to him, so that their shoulders were touching. The snow emitted a final crunch as she released force from her feet in favor of nudging him with her small shoulder.

He gulped down his quickly producing saliva and fought for his voice not to choke up when he replied. “Hey.” He finally turned to face her and his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful. Her hair was flowing in tandem with the gentle breeze across their faces, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink from the cold.

He coughed once and squeezed his eyes for mercy. “I-I...” When he opened up his emerald eyes, he found a furrow in her brow and a concerned shine in her eye.

“Are you okay?”

“I love you.” Her eyes widened and her mouth shut instantly upon hearing the three words.

Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that word. He released a shaky breath. It was done.

  
  


Only, when he looked back up, her body language scared him.

No. This wasn’t happening.

She was looking to the side in panic, almost. Did he scare her? His mouth opened to say something else; nothing came out.

He reached out an arm for her and she flinched and sprang up from the bench. Her eyes filled with sympathy tears and her hands shook.

“I-I’m sorry, Damian.” His hand closed slowly around cold, thin, air, where her arm once was.

Gone. She was gone.

“I know.” He whispered, to nobody. Absolutely no one.

**Author's Note:**

> :D hope you enjoyed!


End file.
